Don't Hate Me
by Big Momonja
Summary: I love him. I want him to reciprocate my feelings, yet he chose vengeance over his heart. That's why we continue to clash our weapons even it is against our will.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter**

_I love him. I want him to reciprocate my feelings, yet he chose vengeance over his heart. That's why we continue to clash our weapons even it is against our will._

**Don't Hate Me**

**Prologue**

It's been awhile, three months perhaps? Since he felt this excitement. Kuroro missed it, missed him. After three months he is finally able to see him again, a boy with a blond hair and crimson eyes staring directly at Kuroro.

They are standing at the rooftop of one of the highest building in Yorkshin – a place where they met for the first time – Two years are passed since that day. He is fascinated about the boy, his strength, intelligence, and braveness. His interest increased when he realized that the boy is a Kuruta, who has those beautiful scarlet eyes burning in hatred. Kuroro never saw such beautiful eyes before, even other Kurutas' eyes couldn't compared to the boy's. He thought about killing the last Kuruta and taking those eyes , but no, it is shame to take those beautiful eyes out from boy's pretty face. Boy is a magnificent piece of art.

Kuruta sealed his nen and those times he is away from his spiders, Kuroro couldn't help but to think about the certain Kuruta boy. He spent almost every day his thoughts filling images of the boy. Then there's a feeling of loss when he is released from Kuruta's chain and able to access his nen again. Then he realized how deeply his feeling to the boy penetrated in his heart.

They met again, probably blond decided to find the spider head when he felt his nen bind broke. Kuroro is glad to see the Kuruta again, even though he knows the boy only wanted to kill him. They fought, and seeing the blond reaching his limit in fighting, Kuroro escapes. Then they meet again after a month or so, they fight then escape and blond chase him again, and repeating the cycle. Kuroro anticipated every encounter just to see the boy.

Tonight is not an exemption.

Spider head is glad to see the boy again, He is actually about to worry because blond didn't show up for three months, but it doesn't matter now, all that matter to Kuroro is the blond is here. Kuroro couldn't help but to smile.

"Don't mock me" Kurapika spat. Materializing his chains

"I didn't" Kuroro replied, readying his Benz knife. His face is so serene, "I just thinking that you're beautiful tonight."

"And you're saying that THAT is not a mocking?"

"I'm just stating the truth."

Kurapika crouched down slightly then threw himself forward. Spider head easily dodged blond's dowsing chain.

"Where have you been these past three months? I missed you, you know that?" Man questioned as he dodged the second attack, and then stepped forward to slash his knife vertically upward.

Kurapika jumped backwards "I over used my scarlet eyes last time, that's all." Then attacked again, this time targeting Kuroro's feet with his kick.

"You should take care of yourself more" Kuroro said while jumping up to dodge the kick.

"Thanks for concern but I don't want to be lectured by my archenemy." Kurapika quickly turned and made another kick with his other foot, getting rid of a chance that the spider head is still mid-air. Unfortunately Kuroro summoned his skill hunter book and transported himself behind the Kuruta before the attack hit him.

He grabbed Kuruta's arms and twisted, completely pinning blond's arms at back. "Kurapika" Kuroro called him softly, he is leaning forward and his warm breath brushing Kuruta's right ear. Kurapika shuddered.

"Let me go" Kuruta stated calmly to his captor

Spider head shook his head. "No" His hold tightened "Not unless you stop doing this senseless thing."

Kurapika laughed. "Senseless? Lives of my clan mates never become senseless!"

"But Kura– "

"Enough, we talked about this. My feeling doesn't matter anymore."

Kuroro was disappointed. Kuruta is stubborn but he don't care, he won't stop trying and saying the same thing in their every meeting. He sighed. "Please let me, just for this moment…" He lowered his head and kissed him in behind his ear

He felt the boy leaning to him but after a second, the Kuruta jerked out from his grasp, then turned around to face the man. "Don't."

"But I love you."

"But I hate you." Comes the reply

"I know." Kuroro lowered his gaze in disappointment

They started their deadly dance again. Spider head's eyes never left from blond's. Boy's crimson eyes shining beautifully in the darkness of night, brighter than any stars or moon. He just mesmerized by the view of blond boy. Kuroro hoped this moment never ends. At least this way he could be with him, boy will think and look at him, only him and no one else.

And this way he could be his for a little time.

He wanted those Kuruta's eyes to be filled with honest emotions when he looked at them, and not filled with grief or vengeance. Kuroro even considered the idea of dying by Kuruta's hands, and maybe he could see the boy's true smile for the first and the last time before he'll fall in the eternal sleep.

Their weapon clashed the sound of vibrating metal echoed in the night. Kuroro knows that this won't last forever, either of two will reach to their limit of their stamina eventually. If that happens, he need to run away from the boy before either of them will hurt seriously or worse, die. And then he'll going back to his daily routine of imagining the boy for whole day and night until the time of their next meeting.

Suddenly Kuruta's chain hit the floor where Kuroro is standing, taking the man in surprise. Kuroro jumped backwards but he felt the Kuruta's presence is already beside him.

The blood is scattered.

It was an accident, he never meant it to happen. He pierced his Benz knife to Kuruta's chest by his reflexes because he thought that Kurapika will use his nen chains to attack him but he was wrong. Kuruta used materialized nen blades instead of his chain, caused the distance between them shorter, and when Kuroro swung his Benz knife it accidentally pierced through Kuruta's body.

"K–Kurapika!" Kuroro's eyes widened. He caught the boy's body before he fell on the floor then he realized that his hands are actually shaking. He couldn't believe what he'd done. "I'm sorry…I didn't…I never mean to…I…"

Kurapika coughed once and looked up at Kuroro, eyes still crimson but it is not filled with hatred anymore, it is more like an acceptance. "D–don't…I'm the…one…who s–should…" Kurapika coughed again, but this time with blood coming out from the corner of his mouth.

Kuroro shook his head "Stop that, you need to live. Please… stay with me…" He pleaded, tightening his hold on blond.

"Ku–Kuroro…before I die–"another cough "…I w–want…to be hone–honest…with…y–you…" Kurapika's shaking hand slowly reached up to touch Kuroro's left cheek

"I–I…love you…"

Kuroro never wasted any moment. He leaned in and brushed his lips on Kurapika's and closed his eyes. "I know…I know. I love you too Kurapika…" Kuroro said softly between kisses, doesn't care even he could taste blood. He continued to kiss his little Kuruta.

Not so long after, Kuroro no longer feel the hand touching his cheek nor Kurapika's breathing or even his heartbeat. He ignored them all and deepened his kiss instead. As if Kurapika will wake up again like those stories in fairy tale, through the kiss from prince. "Kurapika…Kurapika…Kurapika…!" Kuroro called the name again and again.

He stopped kissing Kurapika when he felt a warm liquid fell from the corner of his eyes

Tears…

Kuroro Lucifer is crying…

**[To be continued…]**


End file.
